It all started with Candor or Dauntless
by xXAshlynnPriorXx
Summary: Its a year after Tris's initiation. Her sister has just been accepted to dauntless with her friends, she has a little bit of a crush on Uriah, and Zeke knows. What will happen at that Truth or Dare game? I made most of the characters up, but I do not own all of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Marlene and Uriah are not together, Zeke and Shauna are not together, Christina and Will are together. I also most characters up. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly… *Sniff* *Sniff* I don't own Uriah, or any of the characters from Divergent. *Sobs* though I *sniff* wish I did. *Sobs***

** Ashlynn's POV:**

"ASH GET YO LASY ARSE OUT OF BED! WE HAVE STUFF TO DO!" I hear my best friend Avery scream as she and her big sister jump on my bed, I swear those two belong in Amity.

"I'm up! What do you need?" I ask.

"Shopping for the PARTY!" Christina yells. Her sister nods.

"Did you get Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah, she is in the bathroom. We have a lot of work to do." Avery is my older sister by one year, she is 17 I am 16. Same with my other friends.

"So let me guess… another one of Zeke's T or D party?" I ask.

"YES! And we need to get you all prettied up for Uri!" Chris screams.

"Who needs to get prettied up for Uri?" Zeke asks from my door.

"ASH DOES!" Liam screams running in with Aaron behind him.

"Shut Up!" I scream, I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Who needs to shut up?" Four asks.

"You." I smirk.

"The party starts soon." Zeke reminds us, then winks at me. ME?! What is that devil planning?

"See you soon." He says as he walks away.

**A/N Hey Y'all. I just wanted to say something's about the characters I have in this book. Just so you know, *SPOILER ALERT* **

**Like Avery, Liam, and Aaron, they are the little sister, and brothers of Christina, Will, and Al. Ashlynn or Ash is Tris little sister. Shauna is not in this story, well she is but she is not around a lot. Her little sister Kehlieghn is though. Zeke has a crush on her, and Peter's little bro, I hate him, is named Harold, or Harry. He isn't mean, just cocky and arrogant. He is a major flirt though. Four's little bro is in love with Ash, but something sad happens. Uriah's little dude, no… not his brother, comes in later in the story. Sorry about my rant. This is my first story, and I love reviews, but I'm not gonna threaten you, so ya see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Welcome to a new chappie! YEYEY! Ok so this is bad, im so sorry guys I have writers block, I promise it will be better next time. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Veronica Roth? I didn't think so...**

***Super teleport to the party***

We walk in and start to roam around until I bump into someone.

"Hey Baby." I hear a husky voice say into my ear.

"Get away _baby_.'' I spit at him. It's Harry.

I walk away and spot Uriah on his couch. I walk up to him and I can see Zeke smirking out of the corner of my eye. "UNLESS YOU HAVE AN INVITE TO THE AFTER PARTY, LEAVE NOW!" Uriah screams.

"Truth or Dare peepzlez! Get in a circle!" Zeke finishes for Uriah. "It's our apartment, but I'm older so I go first!" Zeke screams. "Uriah, my dear brother, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna start slow, Truth." He says.

"Who do you like?" Zeke asks smirking.

"ImayormaynotlikeAshlynnandyoubetternotmakemerepetethis." He says.

Zeke's smirk grows more, but the only words I could hear was I, not, and, make, this. So not very helpful for me.

**Two hours later:**

"Ok, Four truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Truth" Tobias answers.

"What faction are you originally from?" He asks.

"Candor." He says and I almost laugh, he's lying about the faction of the truth.

"HES LYING!" Christina and Avery yell at the same time. He's down to his underwear, he has to answer.

"Abnegation." He says.

"So you're Tobias Eaton?" Will asks.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone or I will kill you." He growls.

"Last question." Zeke winks at Tobias.

"Uri, T or D?" Tobias asks with a smirk.

"D." Uriah states.

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with Ashlynn." His smirk grows as Uriah blushes.

We both get up and walk into Uriah's bedroom. I sit on his bed and look at him. His cheeks are still red and I giggle.

"I have a question for you." He states, not looking me in the eyes.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Uh, would you, you know like go, on a, d-"I cut him off with a kiss. He tenses, then relaxes into the kiss and kisses back. When we pull back I look into his beautiful hazel eyes and smile.

"Yes." I say. He pulls me in and we go into another kiss, but it turns into a full on make-out sesh. Then the door bursts open.

"YEAH! I KNEW IT! HAND IT OVER FOUR!" Zeke screams.

"Great way to ruin the moment. I am gonna take you somewhere, I want you to meet someone." Uriah whispers in my ear. I nod.

We walk to the top of the Hancock building. I see a little shack off to the side, and I've never seen it before. I walk up to it, and Uriah unlocks it and steps in.

"URI!" I hear two little voices yell.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." He says to them. They turn to me. There is a little girl with freckles and read hair, she looks about four, then there is a little boy with blonde hair, they both have pale blue eyes, they must be twins.

"Hello." I say and I give a small wave, then the little girl walks up to me, and holds out a hand.

"Hewwo, I am Arabella, whts your name?" She asks.

"I'm Ashlynn, but you can call me Ash." I say as I shake her hand.

"Ashlynn, you mean the one that Uri always talks about?" The little boy asks. Uriah blushes. I laugh.

"Yes," Uriah mumbles as I slow down my giggles.

"What's your name little guy?" I ask the boy.

"Mwy names Jonah, your prettier then Uri said." He says and I break out into giggles again as Uriah blushes.

"Ok ok, Ara and Jone are twins I found up here, they were abused by their parents, so I am gonna take them in." He says to me as the kids look down. I have a flashback of some bad things.

**_Flashback:_**

_I am walking downstairs the next morning after Bea and Caleb left. My dad tells me to sit on his lap, he twists me upside down and starts hitting me on my back with a belt. _

_"You will not make the same choice as them, GOT THAT?!" My father screams. _

_"Yes." I lie, I will take any chance to get out of this prison I used to call home. _

_**Flashback over:**_ A tear falls down my face, as I reveal my past to Uriah and the kids.

Uriah gasps. "I'm so so sorry Ash." He says. "You want to share an apt with me? I might need help with these kids." He winks. I freeze.

"YES!" I scream.

**A/N YES ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! But it was bad I know. And i'm sad. :( Sorry guys. Better next time I promise. love y'all, peace**

**-xXAshlynnPriorXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, another update today. Read the A/N at the bottom for more info about today. So this is not the best chapter, cheesy. And it may be moving fast, but I am gonna do one more t.p. and we will go from there. Enjoy this update.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own Uriah, or any of the Divergent characters. That all goes to Veronica Roth.**

He smiles and so do the kids. I turn to them and pick Arabella up. I set her on my hip.

"Let's take them there." I say.

**At the apt.:**

We walk in the door, Ara in my arms, Jone in Uriah's. I see that his apt is big. It has three rooms, a living room, and a kitchen.

"Well, I already have rooms for them, so you wouldn't mind sharing with me?" Uriah asks blushing.

"Sure, I'll take Ara to her room. You take Jone." I say as I walk into a pink and black room. I set her on a twin size bed with pink and black parsley design bedcover, and put the blankets on. I walk back into the living room and sit on the couch just as Uriah walks in.

"You don't think this is moving too fast?" He asks.

"People move at different speeds. It depends on if you're ready." I say.

"Well I am." He states.

"Me too." I say, "Let's go to bed." We walk into the bedroom and I go into the bathroom with my pajamas and change, when I walk out Uriah is already in bed. I get in and snuggle up to him.

"Good night, Ashlynn." He whispers.

"G'night Uri." I say back as I drift off to sleep.

I am shaken awake to see two little faces. Arabella and Jonah.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I ask in a whisper.

"Did you ever dream of your daddy?" Ara asks.

"Yes, I still do, well not tonight though." I say.

"How do you stop them?" Jone asks.

"I think Uri stops them." I say.

"Can we try?" They ask in unison.

"Sure." I smile. I let them crawl in-between me and Uri. Ara is next to me and Jone is next to Uri.

"Good night guys." I whisper.

"Good night mommy." They whisper in unison as I stiffen and freeze. Then they realize what they said and cower away in fear. They think I am gonna hurt them.

"Its fine." I say and give them a reassuring smile. They smile back and Ara snuggles into my chest and I think about adopting these kids. It would be amazing. To be a big happy family.

**A/N awe, isn't that sweet. And two updates in one day. My friend is coming today and we might just update some more. But it won't be a normal chapter, it will probably be more of a funny joke chapter. With more of just like embarrassing stories embedded into a truth or dare game. YEY! Ok see ya lates peepzlez!**

**-xXAshlynnPriorXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This one has swearing, sorry for that, but its funny. Third update in one day bitchez. I am just like a swearing machine. MY FRIEND SAYS HI!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth, I would not be writing fan fiction. Unless I had no life. **

**One Year Later:**

It has been one year since that truth or dare game, and it is time to train initiates with Uri. I am planning on telling him something, and asking him something after training today.

I found out that I only have 3 fears, stage fright, having everyone turned against me, and disappointing my loved ones. Uriah only has 7 fears, but I'm not gonna list them.

So we are gonna train with Tris and Tobias, but call them Six and Four, and we will have the initiates call us Three and Seven. Uriah and I are training the dauntless born and Tris and Tobias are taking the transfers.

Right now we are waiting for the first jumper. We hear a girly scream and see a blob of black fall into the net, dauntless born, me and Uriah hold out our hands and she takes his and blushes, He. Is. Mine.

"What's your name?" I ask. She ignores me and stares at Uriah.

"What's your name." Still no answer.

"What is your name?" Uriah questions, she smiles at him.

"I'm Kayla." She smiles and winks at him.

"First jumper-KAYLA!" Four screams.

"Welcome to Dauntless" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbles. After we get all of the initiates we start.

"Welcome to Dauntless, I am Three and this is Seven we will be training the dauntless born, That is Six and four, they will be training the transfers, now-"He is cut off by Kayla.

"Why are your names numbers?" She asks with a flirtatious wink.

"Because…" I say.

"I didn't ask you." She rolls her eyes.

We walk to the dining hall and I sit by Uriah, and smile. He smiles back. "

I have to talk to you later." We say in unison.

"Ok." We say again, then Kayla walks up to us and sits on the table in-between me and Uri.

"I have a question." She says in a seductive voice.

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"Would you date an initiate?" She asks as she runs a hand over his chest. "

Yes, if I wasn't in a relationship, and No I would not date you." He states.

"She doesn't have to know." She states.

"She kind of does." I say.

"You mean to tell me you are dating this piece of FUCKING CRAPPY SHIT instead of me?" She asks.

"I'm flattered." I murder.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COCK FACED DICK ARSEHOLE BITCH!"

"You did not just say that." I say in my 'quiet voice'.

**A/N I warned you did I not? Ok whatever, who wants to know what they have to talk about later? I DO! Oh, I'm writing it. HELL YAH! Ok well I'm gonna have to change the rating because of swearing. And my friend is here, she says hi! So yeah, peace peepzlez.**

**-xXAshlynnPriorXx**


End file.
